Worried Shoes
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: For the past seven months, Bakura's been taking care of his younger brother Ryou on his own. Fear returns to both of them as an old figure comes with it. Bakura/Ryou brotherly love. Rated T mainly for language.
1. Took Off My Worried Shoes

He made sure to tread over the carpet on his toes, so as not to disturb his older brother with the noise of his footsteps; the clanking of his fingers on a keyboard signaled that the eldest of the two was in the middle of writing. Usually, the boy knew better than to interrupt, but the fear in his stomach wouldn't leave him alone.

Standing in the doorway, gnawing on his thumb, he uttered a soft sound. Unable to get the other's attention, he tried again. "Kura?"

The silverette's hands paused in their movements as he spoke without moving. "Ryou, I'm working. It's late; go back to bed."

Dropping his gaze, Ryou bit down harder on his thumb. "B-Bakura, I had another nightmare. 'bout..about Daddy."

The combination of words was enough to make Bakura shut his laptop and spin the chair around. Looking at the child with a broken expression, he held out his hands. This was enough for Ryou; he rushed up to his brother, who picked him up in a warm embrace, Ryou's little arms hugging his neck. One of Bakura's much-larger hands rubbed the boy's back, murmuring soothing words in a comforting tone.

"Can I sleep with Brother tonight?" The quiet, timid voice asked.

Bakura wasn't able to deny the request. "Of course." Sighing, he moved back so that Ryou was standing on Bakura's legs, balancing as his brother gently kept a hold on his sides. "Come on, Ry. Let's get to bed."

Ryou's arms went to their natural spot around Bakura's neck as he held him in one arm, shutting off the lights with the other.

As they entered Bakura's room, Ryou braced himself as he was tossed onto the bed, giggling as he hit the mattress with a small bounce. Bakura couldn't help but crack a grin at the sight and sound of the boy's laugh.

Pulling back the covers, Bakura laid down with his head and chest propped up slightly against the pillows. He reached over and grabbed the Harry Potter novel off of the nightstand as Ryou crawled under one of Bakura's arms, cuddled with him and the blankets, so he could see the pages.

"Where are we, Kura?" Ryou asked, looking at the pages with drowsy interest.

"Harry's going into the forest with Ron, following the spiders," the older one answered. This was almost daily routine; Ryou would crawl into Bakura's lap as he read a book, occasionally reading aloud while Ryou followed along in his head. Bakura strongly encouraged reading, and his efforts were never in vain—Ryou always made attempts to read whatever he could get his tiny hands on.

As Bakura read the story aloud, changing pitch and tone when appropriate, though his voice remained quiet, Ryou was slowing drifting off. His mind whirling with Harry Potter and forests and his brother and magic, he eventually was lulled into sleep.

* * *

First chapter is up! (: This will be a chaptered story, though it won't be an incredibly long soap-opera that drags out. I don't know exactly how long it will be, but I promise there will be more to come in the near future. Keep an eye out for the update. Reviews are immensely appreciated. :)


	2. Tying Knots In The Laces

It almost felt like bullets were pelting against his back as he rushed on, thunder rumbling in his ears and through his feet. He paid no mind to the people he passed, just the occasional apology he issued if he bumped into somebody.

Walking the familiar route to the Game Shop, he would normally see faces he recognized as he went—he never spoke to them, but he became accustomed to seeing their faces as he passed by, going on with his life and them with theirs. But, as he pressed on, he nearly fell on his knees as he stumbled over the feet of a burly, stout-looking man. Glancing mindlessly up, Bakura began to mutter an apology, but his jaw locked as his eyes caught the bottom half of the man's face. The man turned and hurried away before Bakura could say "sorry," leaving him standing there, stunned. Remembering what he had meant to do, he continued walking.

The air of the shop reduced him to feeling like he was stuffed inside a snowman. His teeth chattered, and the short, young adult appeared from under the front counter.

"Bakura! You're soaked!" Yugi exclaimed, ushering for the silverette to come to the back.

"Indeed I am, Captain Obvious."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi lead him to one of the couches in the living room. "Bakura's here! Can you bring him clothes, Yami?"

Moments later, Yami came down the stairs, Ryou in one arm, a bundle of clothes in the other. Tossing the clothes to his friend with a grin, he put Ryou down so he could give his brother his daily greeting hug.

Seated on the sofas, cups of hot chocolate in hand, they all talked in quiet voices; the rain was making them drowsy, calm. Ryou was curled against Bakura's chest, breathing deeply as he slept. Absent-mindedly, Bakura rubbed the boy's back with his free hand. Yami handed Yugi his cup, politely asking him for more. As the younger teen left the room, Yami turned to the silverette, noticing the troubled look in Bakura's tired gaze. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Raising his eyebrows slightly, he was surprised by the sudden question. "Nothing at all."

The other scoffed. "Bakura, I'm your best friend." Expression and tone softening, he tried again; "What's wrong?"

Bakura sighed, placing his cup on the coffee table. "I bumped into him on the way here."

Confused, Yami cocked his head. "Him?"

The audible crack in his voice gave away his fear. "Our dad."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. D: I promise, next chapter things will get going, and the chapters shall be longer. I hope things are okay so far, though. :) Keep watch for the next chapter! Reviews, please? (:


End file.
